Richard Arthur Norton (1958- )/2014 top 10
Top 2014 genealogical finds 2014 was the year of Oscar Arthur Moritz Lindauer (1815-1866) thanks to Tom Peters of Somerville, New Jersey Rheinbischofsheim, Rheinau, Ortenaukreis, Baden-Württemberg, Germany File:Oscar Arthur Moritz Lindauer (1815-1866) birth on July 15, 1815 at 2 am in Bischoffsheim in Alsace.png|1815 Oscar Arthur Moritz Lindauer (1815-1866) birth on July 15, 1815 Kehl Dorf, Kehl Stadt, Ortenaukreis, Baden-Württemberg, Germany Sophia Weber (1815-1891) baptism in Kehl, Germany in 1815.png|1815 baptism of Sophia Weber (1815-1891) Sophia Christina Bauer death on December 1, 1834 in Kehl Dorf, Kehl Stadt, Ortenaukreis, Baden-Württemberg, Germany.png|1834 death of his mother, Sophie Christine Bauer (1778-1834). US census Richard Arthur Norton (1958) found the document on November 14, 2014 by searching for all the people named "Oscar" born between 1812 and 1817 living in Manhattan in the 1850 census. The record was indexed as "Oscar Sender" even though it was written as "Oscar Linder" on the census form. That is why it took over 10 years to find him. Image:Oscar Arthur Moritz Lindauer (1815-1866) in the 1850 US census for Manhattan.jpg|1850 US census in Manhattan with Oscar Arthur Moritz Lindauer (1815-1866) New genealogical friends *Tom Peters of Somerville, New Jersey is a fellow genealogist and an expert on the records of Germany. He sent the baptismal records from Rheinbischofsheim, Rheinau, Ortenaukreis, Baden-Württemberg, Germany that contained Oscar Arthur Moritz Lindauer (1815-1866). He wrote at Ancestry.com on January 11, 2014: "Marriage: 27 May 1851 Groom: Oskar Arthur Moritz Lindauer, clerk, 133 Elisabeth Street, NY, 35 years old, bachelor, of Rheinbischofsheim, Amt Kehl, grand-duchy of Baden. Bride: Sophie Weber, 34 years old, of 450 Grand Street, NY, 34 years old, young lady, of Kehl, Amt Kehl, grand duchy of Baden. Witnesses: Peter Pfeifer & Emilie Maschhop. Minister: Maschhop St. John Lutheran Church, Court Street, Newark, NJ Lutheran Theological Seminary Archive, 7301 Germantown Ave, Philadelphia, PA Perhaps married after the births of their children for some reason or perhaps a 2nd marriage for him, although he is not listed as a widower. Tom Peters." Old photos identified Image:Pedersen-Sophie Norway 1900 circa possibly identified with Josetta.png|Josette Teresia Olsdatter (1855-) and Sofie Marie Pedersen (1852-1924) from the collection of Maria Elizabeth Winblad. Josette was identified by the process of elimination Image:Pedersen-Sophie Norway 1900 circa possibly identified.png|I realized this old family photo was Sofie Marie Pedersen (1852-1924) from the name of the town on the back of the photo, she was the only family member to have lived there. Image:Frideborg Winblad (1869-1964) and three other teachers.jpg|This photo of Frideborg Winblad (1869-1964) was identified online by others. Eddie August Schneider These photos were purchased from eBay Image:Eddie August Schneider (1911-1940) with a hot cup of coffee from his sister Alice Schneider Harms (1913-2002) on August 25, 1930.png Image:Eddie August Schneider (1911-1940) at the National Air Race in Chicago, Illinois in 1930.JPG New York Genealogical and Biographical Society "Dear Mr. Norton, We have indexed every name mentioned in the 546 member genealogies in our archives. Unfortunately, it does not seem that Abraham Oldrin Salter filled out a biography. All of our member biographies are available online in our eLibrary for members, as is the index. I searched for both Oldrin and Salter, but neither name appears in the member genealogies. I am sorry I could not be of more help. Best of luck in your research. Kind regards, Catherine Ziegler, Archivist, Manager of Digital Collections and Online Services, New York Genealogical and Biographical Society, 36 West 44th Street, New York, NY 10036." See also *Richard Arthur Norton (1958- )/2016 top 10 *Richard Arthur Norton (1958- )/2015 top 10 *Richard Arthur Norton (1958- )/2013 top 10 *Richard Arthur Norton (1958- )/2012 top 10 *Richard Arthur Norton (1958- )/2010 top 10 *Richard Arthur Norton (1958- )/2007 top 10 Category:Richard Arthur Norton (1958- )